noche de cuatro
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Uunos ibericos muy borrachos y unos semes que les pillan haciendo cosas indevidas da como lugar a una noche de cuatro


Hola aquí os dejo esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON Y ADEMÁS YAOI, SI NO LO SOPORTAS NO LO LEAS QUE YO LUEGO NO QUIERO LLANTOS NI DENUNCIAS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. **

**LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

Se tambalearon hasta llegar en frente de la casa del español, mientras se sostenía en el hombro de su hermano mayo, España sacó las laves de la casa consiguiendo insertarlas en la cerradura al quinto intento. Consiguieron entrar en la solitaria casa, riendo por lo bajini de nada en especial, simplemente que estaban más borracho que Inglaterra, al que por cierto habían dejado en el bar bailando sobre una mesa vestido de ángel.

-nee hermano, ¿duermes conmigo?-preguntó el menor de los ibéricos al luso- venga por favor.

-Nao-se negó Paulo subiendo como podía las escaleras que hubiera jurado que eran menos cuando había salido- tú a tu cama y yo a la mía

-Venga- le puso ojitos de cordero degollado sabiendo que su hermano no podría resistirse.

Al final, acabaron los dos en la cama del menor; Antonio se abrazaba a su hermano sonriendo feliz de la vida, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos, exactamente desde que él se había casado con Rusia y Paulo con Holanda.

-Antonio no te pegues tanto- pidió le luso notando el aliento de su hermano en el cuello cosa que le ponía bastante nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-se apegó más a él- si se está muy bien, eres muy calentito Pau.

-pero no te pegues tanto- dijo tratando de apartarse, pero en lugar de conseguir su objetivo lo que logró fue que sus labios se uniesen con los de su hermano.

Se quedaron unos instantes quietos sin separarse, hasta que al final sus cuerpos reaccionaron y se separaron, ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos bastante sonrojados, ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Era normal que sintiesen esas mariposas en el estómago?. Sin pensarlo mucho Antonio se acercó de nuevo a Paulo.

-¿Antoni..?-no pudo terminar, su hermano le había vuelto a besar esta vez como si estuviera hambriento.

Paulo trató de resistirse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero el nivel de alcohol que llevaba en sangre no ayudó mucho, por lo que acabó correspondiendo al beso, notando como la lengua del español pedía permiso para internarse en su boca, permiso que no fue en absoluto denegado.

La lengua hispana recorría la cavidad lusa con hambre, saboreándola, degustando ese sabor a alcohol, hacía siglos que quería volver a probar el sabor de la boca de su hermano, desde la última vez que lo hicieron, cuando aíun eran la unión ibérica, y a pesar de estar casado con Rusia a quien amaba, Antonio no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que compartieron aquella noche.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Antonio recostó a Paulo sobre la cama poniéndose él encima, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta mientras su lengua lamía el cuello luso haciendo que paulo soltase algún que otro suspiro mientras sus manos desvestían al menor igualmente.

-Tonio-suspiró al sentir como la lengua de su hermano lamía sus pezones mientras una de sus manos se internaba en sus pantalones estimulando a Lisboa.

-Paulo- suspiró antes de volverle a besar.

Mientras Iván y Holanda llegaban a la casa española, habían ido a buscar a sus parejas al bar, no encontrándolos por ningún lado y viendo como Inglaterra se marchaba de la mano de Alfred hacia los servicios a hacer algo productivo, razonaron que estarían en la casa española ya que era la más cercana al bar.

Entraron en la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido, si sus parejas estaban dormidas lo mejor era no despertarles. Pero entonces se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba.

-Iván, ¿no has oído eso?-preguntó el holandés a su cuñado.

-Da, parecen…

-ahhh-se escuchó a España en la planta de arriba.

-España- murmuró Rusia subiendo de dos en dos los escalones con a tubería en alto, iba a matar a quien estuviese con su sol, mientras Holanda le seguía preocupado por su conejito.

Se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto del español y cuando la abrieron al eslavo se le cayó la tubería la suelo mientras sus ojos violetas se abrían a más no poder al igual que los aguamarina de Vincent. En frente suya Paulo, que no tenía nada de ropa lamía Madrid mientras Antonio gemía el nombre de su hermano.

-mm Pau ahhhh-gemía Antonio excitando más a su hermano, sintiendo que ya estaba cerca apartó a su hermano de Madrid y le recostó dándole la espalda.- es hora de agradecértelo.

Sin saber que hacer ambos semes vieron como la lengua de Antonio acariciaba la entrada lusa, introduciéndose en un momento, iniciando un mete saca, que arrancaba gemidos de la boca del luso que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con ese beso negro. Notaron un fuerte tirón en sus capitales, ¡Dios, como deseaban separarlos y hacerles cosas bonitas!

Iván tomo una decisión, se quitó el pesado abrigo y la camisa y se acercó a la cama, separando a Antonio de Paulo y obligándole a encararle, Vincent hizo lo mismo y se puso delante de Paulo que le miró avergonzado.

-Ivi-murmuró España al ver a su pareja.

-Vini-murmuró el luso.

-sois malos da-dijo el eslavo pícaro- mira que no esperarnos.

-cierto conejito-el holandés sonrió perverso haciendo tragar duro al luso.

Antonio se dio cuenta entonces del bulto de los pantalones de Iván y sonrió, ¿así que querían participar?.

-lo siento ivi-dijo bajando los pantalones de su pareja con una mano y acercando su boca a la tela de los boxers, lamiendo Moscú por encima de la tela, haciendo que el eslavo soltase un suspiro.

Paulo por su parte besaba el pecho, ahora descubierto de Holanda, mientras sus manos acariciaban un Amsterdam que estaba más que despierto provocando convulsiones en el neerlandés.

Ambos ukes acabaron con el poco aguante de sus semes con sus manos y boca, ocasionando que estos decidieran que ya era el momento de la anexión.

Iván cogió a Antonio y lo bajó de la cama haciendo que el español apoyase la parte delantera de su cuerpo en el colchón, dándole la espalda al eslavo que comenzó a restregar la punta de Moscú por la entrada de su pareja. Mientras Holanda tumbó a Paulo y se posicionó encima de él, alzó sus caderas y entró en él a la vez que Iván entraba en España haciendo que los íberos se arqueasen de manera imposible soltando un gemido violento.

-Pau-susurró Antonio acercando su mano a la de su hermano que tenía los ojos cerrados acostumbrándose a sentir a Amsterdam dentro.

-Toño-suspiró mientras tomaba la mano del menor con la suya.

Empezaron entonces las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, rápidas y profundas, que hacían que los íberos gimieran sabiendo que al día siguiente estarían afónicos, el vaivén que tenían ambos era bastante sincronizado.

-Ivi- gimió Antonio cuando su esencia fue derramada en el suelo entre las sábanas.

-Toño-gimió Iván derramándose dentro de su pareja.

-Vini- esta vez fue Paulo el que se vino manchando el pecho de su pareja y un poco de su cara.

-Pau- gimió Vincent corriéndose en el interior de su íbero.

Ambos íberos se miraron y sonrieron agotados, Antonio se alzó un poco y besó a su hermano en los labios cayendo rendido a su lado.

-sabéis que de esta no os vais a escapar ¿da?-inquirió el eslavo con fuerzas renovadas.

-cierto, -dijo el holandés igualmente.

Ambos ojijade se miraron, lo tenían claro, no se iban a poder mover en mucho tiempo.


End file.
